


Shampoo Issues

by Lyonadono



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyonadono/pseuds/Lyonadono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight smile crossed his lips.<br/>“My shower is then at your disposal. As well as all of the soaps.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon on Tumblr : "Yama wonders what the Captain’s shampoo smells like and accidentally gets caught sniffing him".  
> Also, French original version on my Tumblr (tryingtofeelanything, link on my profile).

When the subject was sometimes coming to Harlock's cabin, the place was immediately sounding inaccessible, out of reach, and thus a source of curiosity for some members of the crew. No one had ever heard the captain forbidding the surroundings or making a comment to anyone who could have, eventually, gotten close to it, and yet, unanimously, everyone agreed to say that it was a place they would surely not set a foot in in their lifetime. Only Miime had the right to come and go as it pleased her. And the crew thought that she had a particular status ; after all, she could sometimes share a drink with him. It must be said that no one else had the physical capacity to do it, since, in those moments, a lot more than one drink was actually shared.

So Yama was staying extremely discreet about his new habits. He indeed came and went in the captain's quarters when he needed to without waiting for an invitation or a permission, now. The first times the occupier led him there, it is true that he had not really felt at ease ; but each time, the topic had been serious, related to their goals or strategies. So he had not had the time to think about the strange situation that was finding himself in one of the rooms Harlock owned. With time, they even eventually took the habit of ending their occasional meetings with a bottle, generally Bordeaux or Bourbon. Besides, the first time, Yama had as a result suffered the worst hangover he would surely experience in his lifetime, and a complete loss of memory between an umpteenth glass – that he should have really counted – and his waking the next day, inexplicably in his own bed. He had never dared to ask Harlock to refresh his memory. Since then, the young man had gotten used to go directly in Harlock's quarters as soon as he had a topic to discuss with him. In a way, he even liked to have this excuse to enter them. And, deep inside, being alone with Harlock, in a place the rest of the crew was never frequenting did not displeased him...

Actually, something had bothered him, recently, about the location and the current direction of the ship, rather far from the solar system or the Milky Way. He could not deny that he had yet waited for most part of the men to leave their positions to drink before going to bed, and for Harlock to get back to his quarters himself. So the hallways were barren and quiet when he crossed them, far from the refectory which should currently be particularly bustling.

When the door slid with a slight noise to let him enter, though, he only found the wide room and its imposing table almost empty, with no sign of the captain. Yet Yama entered. Being alone, he took advantage of it to look a bit better at the room. Its size was really imposing, but the lack of arrangement troubling, as it was occupied by the most feared pirate in the whole universe. Its impressive style could not be denied though, neither could the majestic side of its solid table or crimson armchairs he liked sinking in. On the side, a room, curiously always open, had already intrigued him before. An old and narrow desk could be seen inside. Papers and varied items, looking as much marked by time as it, were piling up on it ; each time Yama had been in this place and had risked a glance in the direction of this room, nothing looked like it was moved, as if they were never touched. For an instant, the young man wondered about getting discreetly closer ; maybe he would have never another chance to quench his curiosity, at least about the utility of this desk.

However he did not get the chance to make the slightest move in its direction : the sound of a door opening stopped him. He turned around to see Harlock entering, on the other side of the room. His hair was wet and, instead of his usual leather outfit, he was only wearing a simple gray shirt and pants. His successor's eyes stopped on his collar bone, uncovered in those clothes, almost with surprise. Obviously, he had just had a shower and had came to Yama when hearing noise from him. When his gaze landed on the said one, some kind of slight smile, devoid of any surprise, seemed to cross his face.

Understanding the invitation, the soldier expounded the reason of his coming :

“It's about the route we followed today...”

A nod answered him.

“Why are we moving away that much from the solar system ? Our first direction had nothing to do with the current one.”

A few minutes passed in silence. He could not help his gaze from keeping examining the captain's figure from top to bottom. The said one eventually moved to bring back a map, which was projected above the wide table.

“We're heading towards this point”, he simply clarified, pointing some coordinates on the projection.

Yama was perplexed :

“There is absolutely nothing here.”

“On the outside, no. But this is the current location of the SSX base.”

“The SSX... base...?”

“Tochiro finalized it and made it invisible to any radar. Only the Arcadia can follow its random flight. Supplies and equipments are stored there. I must also check something there.”

The young man could only decide to nod. He would have obviously not more information for now. If really, Harlock was planning to let him be the next in line as the captain of the Arcadia, he could only hope that he would think about divulging all of the useful information in time, he thought.

The outlaw stayed leaning towards the map, seemingly buried in his thoughts. Leaning like he was doing towards him and the plan, Yama could not prevent himself from getting his attention back to his appearance, looking a lot less imposing, even though still impressive, and especially more... human ? His eyes stopped again on the wet brown hair. A specific smell was coming from him, clearly indicating that he had just gotten out of shower. What was it, exactly ?

While trying to be discreet, Yama slightly leaned towards him in order to try to discover the nature of this scent. He pretended to focus on the map and the spot which had been shown to him too. This perfume reminded him of the smell of a particular flower, but he could not manage to find which one. It was anyway pleasant to smell, especially on the captain...

Unconsciously, the young man had significantly gotten closer to him, his eyes fixed on the projection of the space but entirely focused on the presence next to him. He would have liked to put his hand along those strands of hair crossing his face...

He flinched when Harlock suddenly turned towards him :

“... Yama ?”

The said one stood back upright in a rush, turning crimson red when realizing he had almost been bending against him. He mumbled a clumsy “yes”, as the man in front of him kept staring at him, looking impassive, looked hurriedly for an explanation. Which ended as him stuttering words with no sense. So he quickly got quiet, with shifty eyes. The pirate still watched him for a while without a word, before getting back to his thoughts on his route. Yama was rocking nervously on his feet, not knowing how to slip away discreetly and without being a second time under this one stare, the one which looked like it could see across him, directly in his mind. What was currently in it was absolutely not to be shared with anyone.

As he was nervously fidgeting, the captain eventually stood back upright to bring out a pair of wine glasses and a bottle, full of wine too. Settling on an armchair, he filled them in turns under his guest's embarrassed gaze. He handed one in his direction, and a slight smile crossed his lips.

“My shower is then at your disposal. As well as all of the soaps.”

His tone of voice, his expression at this moment, or maybe even the aura coming from him, whatever it was, took the soldier's breath away, and he felt a particularly pleasant, warm shudder traveling deep inside his body.

But Harlock was not understanding. It was not just the smell of this soap that got him into this state.

Or maybe he knew.

This glass was to be swallowed rather quickly.


End file.
